


The Language of Silence

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Early Work, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon could be a blessing or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_merry99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/gifts).



> Prompt: Full Moon
> 
> For [](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/)**sara_merry99**. This is my first foray into M7. It went a little AU and has the makings of a longer fic if I can get my muse to cooperate. I hope you like this, darlin’! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Sara for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted: 2-6-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A full moon could be a blessing or a curse.

The extra light made it easier to see, but it also made it easier to be seen. Six months ago, it was a curse, that night changing everything. Tonight, though, it was a blessing. The blue-white light reflected off the river, giving Chris enough illumination to see Vin’s face as he threw his head back in pleasure. He firmly ignored the scar adorning his lover’s throat.

Vin never made a sound, except for the shallow breaths he took, so Chris had to take his cues visually. It had taken him a while to get used to Vin’s silence, and oh, how he missed that quiet drawl. Vin had never been much for words, but this was different. Chris shook his head. The man himself was still here, and that’s all that really mattered. The rest would take care of itself.

A calloused hand cradling his cheek brought Chris back from the darkness of his thoughts and he leaned into the caress. Vin smiled knowingly at him and used his hand to bring Chris’ mouth up to his. He might not be able to talk anymore, but he could communicate just fine.

And Chris would happily spend the rest of his life learning that new language.

-30-


End file.
